


Asagao Shenanigans: A Ficlet Collection

by SnuggleGuns (404UnknownUser)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Multi, Rating might go up with future chapters, Will add characters and ships as I go, hmu w/ more ideas and prompts on @snuggleguns on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404UnknownUser/pseuds/SnuggleGuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is basically what it says on the tin, just a collection of ficlets I wrote for prompts sent to my tumblr. All chapters are posted as standalone ficlets, and will be organized by ship, rating, and fandom if you're looking for one in particular.</p>
<p>Latest Chapter: Stained - Rated T - Caddimoose</p>
<p>NOTE: Please send all requests to my tumblr @snuggleguns until further notice. Its easier for me to keep track of them if they're all in one place, and I can know the order to put them in. If you put it in the comments, they will be ignored, I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asagao Shenanigans: A Ficlet Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by duskythesomething on tumblr, who also writes some awesome oneshots, so go check 'em out if you want! Love ya dusky <3
> 
> Prompt: Character A (male or female) has some awesome, new lipstick they got. They end up making out with Character B and find out afterwards that B now has A's lipstick all over their own lips. How does B react? [Choose ur own ship for this boo <3]

Ian was glancing between the door and the small tube in his hand, unsure if he was willing to take the risk, seeing that Luke could walk in at any moment.

Fuck it. He thought. The guy wears a fucking cat suit he has no room to judge.

His decision made, he re-read the label - Plethora Collection Cream Lip Stain 03 - one more time, before heading over to his and Luke’s shared mirror. Twisting off the lid, he pulled out the wand, took a moment to enjoy the faint smell of berry and chemicals that he’d gotten so used to, and started to put the lip stain on.

Even Ian had to admit, he never would have thought himself the kind of guy who’d like wearing lipstick, but it made him look damn good if he did say so himself. This particular lip stain was a shade of red that wasn’t obnoxious thanks to the pink tone, but still bold. Despite the confidence boost he got from wearing it, he didn’t feel like dealing with more shit by wearing it outside of the dorm. Hell, even his roommate had never seen him wear it.

Keeping his hands steady - the stuff was a bitch to get off, and if it smeared he was done for - he applied it, making sure to avoid any smudging. Once he was finished he began to screw the lid back on when -

“Moosey, what the fuck? We’ve been waiting for you in the club room for almost 20 minutes.” Caddy didn’t even knock, waltzing into the door, evidently not noticing Ian’s lips or hands…Yet. Shit. Ian had forgotten they had a meeting today. That would explain why Luke was still gone. “I know you need your beauty rest, but come o-” He stopped mid-word, having actually looked at Ian’s face and gaped at him, mouth moving but no further sound coming out.

Sighing, Ian put the tube back in the drawer he fished it out from, and held his hands out in a “Voila” gesture. “Well, maybe this will teach you to knock, hm?” The noise that came out of Caddy was one that Ian had never heard come out of another human. With another sigh, Ian crossed the room, going for the a water bottle next to his bed, and a handful of napkins. Before he could reach for them however, a hand grabbed his wrist. Caddy’s hand.

Before he had the chance to ask what the hell he was doing, Ian was cut off by Caddy using his free hand to grab him by the back of the neck and tug his face just centimeters away from his own. Even Caddy seemed suprised by his actions at first, but seemed to make up his mind. Muttering a quick fuck it under his breath, Caddy leaned in and the distance between their lips vanished.

Now, if you had told Ian a week ago that he would enjoy Caddy kissing him while he wore lipstick, he would have given you a sarcastic remark and a middle finger to go with it. Now though? Now he was proven quite wrong.

Ian made a small noise in the back of his throat, and Caddy took it as a noise of complaint, pulling away, albeit reluctantly. He pretended not to notice the small string of saliva between them, as he took a step back, cheeks flushed. Now it was Ian’s turn to pull him back, wrapping his arms around Caddy’s neck, and reconnecting their lips. Soon they were both breathless, and were forced to pull away. Ian couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of Caddy’s face. There wasn’t just lipstick on his lips, it was everywhere within two inches of his mouth. Though judging by the look on Caddy’s face, his on mouth wasn’t much better.

“Well then, James,” Ian said, his voice still breathy from the makeout session. “What do you say we forgo the meeting? It seems we both need some cleaning up.”

“Couldn’t agree more Moosey. Couldn’t agree more”


End file.
